Stuck with the Black brothers
by iamthemalfoyheiress
Summary: Pranking Sirius Black is no easy accomplishment but anything, yes, anything is possible with a little help from Suadela Alexxiana Malfoy Spavin. ...you know you're a BAMF when you handle both the Black brothers with ease and don't even realise it.
1. Prolouge: The little king's decision

AN: I don't anything even remotely recognizable to you. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

My OC's are mine btw. :P

Prolouge: The little king makes a decision

First things first, Father used to use The Cruciatis curse to punish us, still does sometimes, but now that my brother is not there to protect me I am nothing but grateful to him. He took the curse himself to protect me countless times. Mother said that sort of stupid behavior will not help him in Slytherin. I've always thought my brother was far too brave, chivalrous, laidback and stupid to be in Slytherin. Too much of a rebel. But I've always looked up to him, I wish I could change my live but I'm too much of a coward. This cowardice has led me to this day.

I used The Cruciatis Curse on a Muggle today for no apparent reason other than I had orders. I know how being crucioed feels like, so I wouldn't be wrong in saying I was in more pain than the Muggle. I have thought it out and I am sure of myself, I've made a decision. A decision to redeem myself. I'm not stupid enough to join the aurors or be openly rebellious like my brother and his friends. I don't want glory, but when I die I want to know that I've done something good for the world. I want to prove myself that I'm not evil.

I'm not James Potter, the bigheaded prat to think I can single handedly kill The Dark Lord but neither am I that weak to think I have no chance against weakening his strength . To do the task I want to do, I will be my observant, clever, cunning, sly self that is Regulus Black with just one ambition. Too redeem myself of the evil mess I've gotten myself into. Now that I think of it, all that dark magic practicing was not half bad. I can figure this out. Even if I cannot fully complete my task I can help the person who will. If I've learned anything in the 5years I've spent in the Slytherin Dungeons, it is that using dark magic to get what you want is just 'pulling some strings'. And I know for sure that I'm not wrong in saying Tom Marvolo Riddle pulled plenty of strings to achieve immortality and the title of "The Dark Lord".

And while I'm at it, I can convince a few people who will regret getting a skull tattoo in their wrist even if it was against their will, to not be damned for doom. But for now, since big brother dearest thought it was amusing to sneak into the dungeons with James Potter under an invisibility cloak and put permanent sticking charms on one of his bikini clad muggle girls poster on top of my four poster bed, I have to get back at him. I won't even bother trying to take them off since the ones in his room at home are still undamaged and permanently stuck. Pranking Sirius Black is no easy accomplishment but anything, yes, anything is possible with a little help from Suadela Alexxiana Malfoy Spavin.

PS: Don't tell her I called her Suadela or Malfoy, or I'll have to wake up with burning hot pink hair tomorrow. But hey, it's not my fault she's a The daughter of a disowned Malfoy and she's named after a Roman sex goddess.

**A.N: who's excited to meet Suadela. She's kind of a cliché but I love her already. I'm excited to introduce her to you **


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Suadela

**Chapter 1: Meeting Suadela Alexxianna Malfoy Spavin**

"Morning, Spavin" said a voice which I recognized as Reglulus's.

"Morning" I replied my eyes still fixed on my book.

Apparently he didn't take the hint to leave me alone. I always did all my school work in the mornings it was quiet in the dungeons at this time and I could never concentrate in the day or night. Only Reg and Cissy knew of this habit of mine. Everyone else thought I was the smart-ass bloodtraitor who got straight O's with no work.

"finished all your homework?" reg asked

"yes. An hour ago."

"why are you still here then?"

I took off my reading glass and sighed "are'nt we nosy today?"

Reg smiled knowingly "I swear those glasses make you nerdy. As soon as you take it off you're back to being yourself"

"oh, har har black. You know me so well. anyway what do you want?" I asked

"oh Spavin, don't you think your Bestfriend would want to just have a chat?"

I snorted "Regulus Black, wanting to just chat? Hear ye hear ye"

"fine, I need your help." he confessed.

"what for?" I asked confused. Regulus may be a year smaller than me but he was freakisly smart and could handle anything except his screwed up family.

"long story" he said.

"fine, I was going to the black lake for a swim. Tell me on the way there" I replied.

"You're one of a kind Spavin. Nobody sane would do that."

My brows furrowed "yeah well, nobody sane befriends bloodtraitor Spavin either." I said proudly

"pshh. Sane is too main stream" snorted Reg.

"So, how can I help you, little one?" I asked as we made our way towards the lake.

"well, apparently my Big brother dearest and James Potter thought it was amusing to put a permanent sticking charms on posters of naked muggle girls on top of my four poster bed." Explained Regulus.

I laughed, "so looks like ickle Reggie and his equipment had some intense action tonight." Regulus actually flushed. I'm the only one who can do that, being extremely inappropriate I mean.

"Have I told you very indecent?" he snapped

"fine snappy pants, I cant remove them if that's what you want. How did they sneak in anyway? Polyjuice? Disillusionment? "I asked curious.

"no, Potter's ridiculous invisibility cloak"

"neat." I said " so why do you need my help again?"

"To get back at him. The posters will never come off. His old room back home is stilled filled with his stupid posters"

"a prank? Now we're talking Black" I replied stripping to my bathing suit and jumping into the refreshing cool water in the lake making a huge splash. The familiar surrounding welcomed me. The feeling of being surrounded by water, my bestfriend soaking wet from my splash scowling at me and the pink tint in the sky that indicated sunrise. " Reg! you have to jump in! its amazing I squealed in joy" not that I thought he would. He never did.

"no way in hell" he spat.

My ickle reggie and his denial, I thought. I was going to have some fun today. I pulled out my wand from my hair (what? I use it to keep it in a bun) and pointed it at Reg as my thick frizzy dark brown mane of a hair fell to my lower back. "levicorpus!" I shouted and Reg raised above the ground floating in mid air.

"Let me down you crazy bitch!" he spat.

"now now, reggie. Its just a little swim" I said. His eyes widened in horror before I shouted "mobillocorpus" and he floated in air to the middle lake where he fell into the lake.

Between maniacal laughs, it took me 3 seconds to realize Regulus didn't know how to swim. Bloody hell. I reached to where he was in a matter of seconds being the fast swimmer that I was and pulled him to the edge. He was unconscious in five seconds of underwater living. FIVE SECONDS. WHAT A PUSSY? I shook him "Reg get up!" I said. "I said GET UP!" yes, in capslock. He didn't move. Dramaqueen. "hmm.." I wondered aloud in mock glee "why reg, I think you need a mouth to mouth respiration"

"Back off there, sister" he jolted upwards and 3 feet away from me before I could blink.

I snorted "haven't you ever wondered what my lips taste like?" I asked being my awkwardly inappropriate self.

"you wish" said reg and pushed me into the lake.

When I regained my position I could see Reg running off to the castle with MY CLOTHES. My hands reached the back of my head for my wand to find nothing. I checked the place where Reg had been standing in for my wand and that's when I realized the sneaky bastard left me here in nothing but my bikini. Regulus Black and his paybacks were a bitch. I contemplated what I was going to do for a minute.

As much as I made suggestive comments to the male species and Bellatrix Black (I'll come to it later), it was sort of a defense mechanism so I wouldn't be forced in to anything. I was a total nun really, minus my swearing, indecency, disregard for rules and all other inappropriate habits. I'd never in my life had a boyfriend or even a crush and that was saying something considering I'm seventeen. Now I'd have to walk past the great hall, through the corridors and into the dungeons for a change of clothes IN my wet metallic golden bikini. It didn't do any better that my Roman grandmother was a disciple of Aphrodite and considered me looking like a hooker a "gift of Suadela" and named me after her. Seriously! Who in the name of Salazar would see their newly born innocent granddaughter at St. Mungos and say "I SHALL NAME HER SUADELA! THE GODDESS OF ROMANCE, SEDUCTION AND PERSUASION". Crazy. See?. I convinced myself that not many people will be up yet and swaggered towards the castle like the rebel I am.

Reg was standing near the Great hall with my clothes and wand wearing a smirk I wanted to wipe out of his face.

"Hello, reggie. Did me saving your life hurt your ego so you stole my clothes? How chivalrous." I snarled.

He knew I was trying to push his buttons. "come get me, Spavin" he smirked and ran into the great hall that was not quite as empty as I thought. I rushed in after him not noticing the whole great hall was staring at us. I ran after him until I crashed into someone's back.

Then of course, because the world hates me, that "someone" had to be Walden Macnair, an ugly bigheaded git who was as pervy as they came. "My my Spavin. You look, edible" he informed me. My insides burned and I was ready to throw up when Regulus came to my rescue (thanks, bestfriend. not)

"Leave her alone Macnair" he snarled.

"or what" Macnair replied. Which made me laugh because if he got a single spell right in a duel with Reg, I'd eat my hand. Macnair looked like he was undressing me with his eyes, which I realized he actually was considering I wasn't exactly dressed and he had a lump in his robes. YUCK! DISTURBING THOUGHTS.

Macnair let out a hot breath in my ears which made me jump back. "what's happenning here?" came the voice of Remus Lupin, the Gryffindor prefect as he and the 'mauraders' came to watch the freak show.

"Nothing I can't handle" I replied. I put my hand in Macnairs shoulders bent him down and kneed him really hard where it hurts. He fell to the ground clutching his stuff and I said "good luck with having kids you pervy little bitch." With a kick in his face I snatched my clothes from Regulus and started to walk away as McGonnagall came in to view and said "Mr. Black, Miss Spavin? Detention"

"WHAT? Minne come on!" shrieked a shocked James Potter "Sirius didn't do anything yet."

Dumbass. "No 'yet's' Potter. And I was talking about Mr. Regulus Black here. And 10 points from Slytherin each" said the evil witch.

"But—" I was cutoff by her again as she ordered Mr. Rosier to take Mr. Macnair to Madame Pomfrey and left abruptly.

"Thankyou asshole" I said to Reg. He just smiled I noticed the crowd hadn't dispersed yet. Lupin was trying not to look at me, Potter was busy searching for Lily, I swear I saw Pettigrew drool a little and Sirius Black, the whore was eyeing my breasts openly oddly.

"see something you like?" I snarled at Black. Regulus cleared his throat in horror and Black came to reality. With a nasty hiss at Pettigrew, I went to the dungeons changed and reached the potions class early, skipping breakfast which meant I was going to be a snarky bitch until I got proper food.

**A.N: So? How was meeting Suadela? I love her. I wish I could describe how yummy I find Regulus but not just yet. *sighs. Reviews please 3**


	3. Chapter 2: Normal Life

**A.N: guess what? I got my first ever review! I felt so great and warm and fuzzy inside. Thankyou so much. I'll stop blabbering and get on with the story now. xD**

Chapter 2: Normal life

I was making my way to the potions class with Reg. What? You assumed I was 'not-talking' to him? That's just not me. Ofcourse I was annoyed but that must be because I was hungry, considering I have only ever been angry with two people for more that 3 minutes and 12 seconds in my entire 16.9 years of existence. One person was Severus. I was angry with him for 5 whole minutes in 5th year, he thought it was a great idea to call the girl he was madly in love with a 'mudblood' cause' you know, he's such a rebel. (not)

"you're late Miss Spavin" said Slughorn with all his walrus like glory as I reached the door.

"it wont happen again, sir. I was just making my way to the common room so I thought I'd drop her off." said Reg, the star seeker.

"of course, my boy, have a seat, have a seat Miss Spavin" slughorn replied sounding excited. I wouldn't be surprised if he confessed his undying love for Regulus and ask him to marry and runoff with him to Mongolia then and there. Always kissing Reg's feet that man.

I made my way to the usual seat and flopped down beside Cissy.

"Class, today we're making a pepper up potion. Madame Pomfrey seems to be running low with it as winter is almost here" started Slughorn "Turn to page 56 of your NEWTS: POTIONS book, the ingredient are in the cupboard. Help your selves." And began to read a book. Typical. lazy arse.

"I heard about your little showdown with Macnair" Cissy chuckled from beside me.

"it was hardly a showdown." I replied

" yeah Spavin. Kicking him in the nuts and wishing 'pervy little bitch' luck in having kids in front of the entire school is hardly a showdown."

I gave her a trademark Slytherin smirk as she shouted "Protego!" I saw Lily was having her own showdown with Potter. Apparantly a hex she sent towards Potter was doged and we were attacked. "Hey! Watch it Evans" screeched Cissy.

Slughorn looked 'flabbergasted' at seeing his star potioneer involved in the disturbance "Miss Evans, Mister Potter 10 points from Gryffindor each I will not have this sort of behavior in my class" Lily who never once had got points deducted, looked ready to cry.

"But sir! she started it" Sirius Black said startled. This was not a good idea of course. Blaming his favourite student, I mean. "Detention, Mister Black" the potions master stated merely "Tonight with professor McGonagall at 8" That shut him up.

The rest of the potions class went by uneventfully. I made small talk with Cissy. She was always easy to talk to and my only girl mate in Slytherin. As soon as Slughorn dismissed us, I squealed with joy. "Lunch time! I'm so freaking hungry!"

Black who was apparently walking right in front of me and Cissy, turned around and eyed me suspiciously. "What?" I said looking back to see if there was anything else behind me. "you're the only one who does that." He stated and went off.

"what did he mean?" I asked Cissy.

"oh you know, what a stereotype he is"

"what did I do?"

"squealed"

"oh" That was normal, people always got suspicious at my un-slytherin behavoiur. But hey, that's what happens when you grow up with a mother who found it perfectly okay to call her father, Ignotus Malfoy (o ya, I'm part malfoy) 'a stupid, cowardly, old-fashioned, cocky asshole who only cared about money and status' in the middle of the ballroom filled with stuck up, uptight purebloods on the annual Malfoy summer ball, after she showed up at the party all tipsy with a muggle stripper just for the thrill of it. (No, she wasn't and isn't a slut, she's just openly revolting. Yeah, I see where my inappropriateness comes from too) She may have been forgiven considering she was 'too drunk' but got disowned after she insisted that she had done no wrong in spiking her firewhiskey with Veritaserum. Yeah, even at the age of 15, Cassiopeia Malfoy was a BAMF.

Xx

"Dinner time, Spavin!" shouted a voice that was most definitely of Narcissa Black.

"I'll be right down!" I shouted back. I don't know how people think Cissy is gentle and lady like. You should see her shout and snort, when she's laughing. Yeah, you probably didn't know she laughs. But she does. Its nasty.

As soon as Cissy I and Reg entered the great hall for dinner McGonagall informed us: "Miss Spavin, Mr Black, I expect you to be in my office at 8 for you detention."

"damn, I had important stuff to do tonight" I swore

"Important? You?" smirked Reg.

"what has the world come to?" added Cissy "you aren't involved in thing involving broomsheds and men do you?"

"That is none of your business" I answered "I wanted to talk to Lily. I haven't had nonsensical chats in ages! And every one needs a girlfriend."

"what am I? A dancing flobberworm?" replied Cissy mocking being offended.

"no, you're a girl too but I take you for granted 'cause you have no girlfriend in Slytherin" I smirked.

"Bitch" she said her lips twitching upwards.

"stuck-up"

"mean"

"uptight"

"childish"

"pureblood" I shuddered in mock disgust.

"bloodtraitor" Then we both started laughing.

"Girls" sighed Reg under his breath as we approached the Slytherin table.

"wadddap, Severus" I squealed as I engulfed my 'greasy haired git'(Potter's words) in a headlock.

"Suadela, stop being inappropriate" he choked out.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. "Trust you to ruin my mood, git"

"its your name, Suadela. You might as well get used to it"

"As much as I'd want you to call me a sex goddess, Severus. Call me Spavin in public" oh yes, there's the 'myself' we all know and love.

Cissy, Reg and a couple of 4th years within sight sniggered. Severus blushed. Two words, Not Attractive.

"What time is it?" I asked putting the last piece of shepherd's pie in my mouth.

"7:30" said Reg.

"damn, I need to get to the library" Severus rose his eyebrows at me.

"don't give me that look, I study. And I'm going there to tell Lily we'll have to meet later." His eyes reeked with guilt. "Reg and I have detention."

This happened every time Lily was mentioned. We three used to be great friends before his 'tongue slip' (severus's words). We'd met in the train to Hogwarts. Well they'd met me in the train. I was staying alone in the compartment after I'd promised by mom and dad I'd refer Lucius Malfoy as Big brother every chance I get. Severus wanted to be in slytherin 'cause his mother was there, Lily being a muggleborn was fine with whatever and I being a pureblood (what? Mom didn't marry a muggle okay? Just the biggest blood traitor to ever walk the earth, the one and only Benjamin Spavin), despite being a dedicated bloodtraitor wanted to be in slytherin. You know, to rile them up even more by being 'openly revolting'. We got on really well. I loved Cissy and Reg to death but Lily and Severus were a part of me. Until said greasy haired git called Lily a mudblood with as much venom and loathing as he could muster. Lily cried for hours with me! I was angry at him for 5 whole minutes! He went to apologize and came back with fingerprints on his left cheek and a black eye. I being the gleeful idiot who could just not stay mad at anybody, decided he had his share of punishment and hugged him but didn't give him any false hope or comfort. He didn't push away, yeah, I know you can believe that or picture it inside your head but he didn't 'cause I rarely give out hugs

I started off towards the library with Reg after saying goodbye's. Happy at the thought of my first detention this year. I had lasted two whole weeks. That might have happened because Lucius Malfoy passed out of Hogwarts last year but still, it was a record for me. Now the Normal life would start. I had a nice surprise for Bella tomorrow, I smirked inwardly.

**A.N: Yeah this chapter was pretty much pointless and NORMAL except a brief introduction to Suadela's family and her relationship with Snape and Lily. I think every honorable bloodtraitor needs a muggle/muggleborn friend and should not keep oneself isolated from Gryffindors. There will be a lot more Sirius in another chapter, I promise. REVIEW PLEASE3**


	4. Chapter 3: Detentions with Black

**A.N: HEY READERS**** I LOVE YOU ALL. ~author is on a sugar rush**

**Chapter 3: Detentions with Black**

The library was unusually crowded today. I found Lily at a silent dark corner. Her piercing green eyes looked happy to see me but she looked tired.

"Hey head girl! What are you up to?" I said grinning.

She gave me a look on my use of her title. "I don't have patrol duty today so I wanted to relax" I just don't get how she can relax with all these people in the library. I tried it once in 3th year, a 7th year Ravenclaw couple came stumbling near me engaged in hot wizard heaven snogging. Ewww. Trust them to getting it hot and heavy in unknown corners of a place filled with books.

"I have detention today. I'll meet you here tomorrow, okay?" I said.

She snorted "Macnair deserved it. Meet me Thursday evening I have 3 days of continuous partol duty."

"sure thing" I replied and went to McGonagall's office with Reg who was waiting outside the library.

Xx

"helo, little brother" said Sirius Black smirking with an air of superiority.

Reg looked around nervously to see if there were any of his deatheater friends around (pfft idiot buttheads) and gave him a nod. "why are you here?"

"Detention, of course. For something that was not my fault actually" he grinned cockily. Which looked very attractive on him I might add. No, I'm not ashamed to admit I find Sirius Black good looking, like every other female.

"Spavin! I didn't see you there! Been shagging my little brother have you?" he asked looking at me with my always messy hair and untidy school uniform. I hate robes, they are too heavy.

"dreaming of it" I replied looking at Reg like a leopard looks at its prey.

Black had his mouth hanging a little open. Reg looked embarrassed. "that's all you'll get to do" he said pulling his robes tighter. Uggh! Everyone does that, act like I'm going to shag them as soon as I say it, I mean. Lily says its my eyes that make others insecure, I say its because I look like a prostitute.

Black laughed. He had a nice laugh I decided. All the Blacks looked 10 times more attractive when they laughed, except Bella, her laugh is scary. They should laugh more, too bad they were all cocky assholes who loved it when others had an inferiority complex. What? I know Cissy and Reg are also Blacks. Truth is bitter. And just because they're assholes doesn't mean I don't love them.

Xx

McGonagall had left us in her office to clean desks, chairs and arrange the bookshelves. 20 minutes had passed and I had finished the bookshelf part. The two Blacks were still cleaning and I decided to have some fun. Did I tell you I was a strong Occlumens and Legilimens ? well I am.

_Hey Reg! I'm bored._

"_So?_"he replied. In my head ofcourse. Well, he kind of taught me Legilimency and Occlumensy. Part of his Death eater training. I decided to use it to my advantage.

_I'm gonna go to the library to see if Lil' is there_

_You want to leave me here with Sirius? You know the only reason he's quiet is because he thinks you don't know I'm one of them don't you? He'll ask questions!_

_And I care becauseee?_

_You're my friend!_

_Really? Then make your brother take his shirt off._

_WHAT?_

_You heard me, I'm bored and I'm your friend. I always wondered why most of the female population is trying to get it on with him._

_Oh we are not having this conversation! I'm not a girl!_

_But I am. Anyway, all girls, guys, lesbians, gays, bisexuals, unicorns and hippogriffs have to admit that he's a sight for sore eyes._

_I'm finished! I'm leaving, do what you want after that. Bear his children for all I care. No, wait don't do that. Mother will have a fit and father will kill you._

_I was kidding! Reg! Regulus Black! I screamed in my head. _"damnit Reggie! It was a joke!" I voiced "you know you're the hotter sibling"

Black looked at me like I was crazy. Fair enough considering I just had an unvocal conversation and his brother stormed out without a word and I said Reg was hotter than Sirius. Which in my opinion is completely valid but the rest of the school doesn't think so.

"what? You death eaters have secret communication devices in your tattoos?" he said looking annoyed and accusing.

Being a committed bloodtraitor and all, being called a deatheater made my blood boil. I glared at him and cast the slug vomiting curse on him. He threw up all over the place. I felt satisfied. But then ofcourse, McGonagall walked in, made me do the counter curse and gave me another detention. There's a reason i'm not a Gryffindor so I being the Slytherin I am, decided if I'm going down, he's going down with me. Just as she was about to leave us to clean the slugs, "but, he accused me of being a death-eater" I complained.

McGonagall looked at him in disbelief. "You can't go around accusing people, Mr Black, you too will be here tomorrow with Miss Spavin for detention."

I smiled sweetly as she left.

Black turned to me and scowled. "Listen, Black. As much as I don't want anything to do with you, I want to make it clear that I am not a Death eater! I am a Bloodtraitor"

He looked at me astonished and confused "Don't give me that look! I am a bigger bloodtraitor than you." I snapped.

He snorted "yeah right, snake"

"I am the bigger bloodtraitor BECAUSE I am a snake. I openly revolt in the dungeons."

"stop it!" he said

"stop what?"

"saying it"

"saying what?",

"the word"

"oh, bloodtraitor you mean?"

He winced. "yes"

"why?" okay this game was getting stupid.

"Because." He said. "lets start cleaning"

I smirked. "scourgify" I said

And walked off towards the library for some research. I had a transfiguration essay to complete tomorrow morning.

Xx

It was almost 10 pm and I was walking towards the dungeons when I found Reg in one of the benches in the corridor immersed on a book. "You're not honestly angry are you?" I asked.

He looked at me with a pained expression "please tell me you don't have sexual fantasies about Sirius"

I laughed. "come on Reg, I'm a girl and Black is the hottest male thing around here. But if you rather I have sexual fantasies about you…."

He groaned. "its getting late and I'm tired, lets go to the common room"

I smirked a knowing smirk.

Xxx

You would think that reaching the great hall for breakfast, to a blood curling shriek of a furious Bellatrix Black would make anybody run the other way. Especially when she's shrieking at you. Well, not me. Particularly not when you couldn't stop laughing at the blinding hot pink hair she was sporting.

"SPAVIN! YOU DID THIS!" she screeched. Ha! Who else would dare temper with her shampoo? Her wild mane of a hair was all pink that made it look like stale cotton candy.

All eyes were on us. She was standing 6 feet away from me with an expression that could make James Potter beg for mercy. "Of course darling, you look as radiant as ever" I said in between giggles.

She growled and sent a jelly leg curse my way. I reacted quickly with a shield. "oh Bella dear, why must we resort to violence?" I mocked in my best snotty pureblood voice. "expelliarmus!" she shouted and my wand was knocked out of my hands. Okay I was a little scared now, but I wasn't going to show it. "oh bella, I love it when you're angry and play hard to get. Don't think I forgot you moaning my name last night. Just like every night" I added a really sarcastic wink.

That was not a great idea.

Xxx

I could remember the last time I was awake.

"_**SECTUMPEMPRA!" growled Bellatrix and I was send to the ground bleeding through the huge cut in my chest. I was writhing in pain.**_

_**An anxious and familiar voice was speaking to me. "Suadela?! Suadela are you okay?" (yes reg, you daft dung-beetle, perfectly fine.) I grunted in protest at the use of my first name.**_

"_**Spavin?" came a softer more surprised voice.**_

"_**Sirius, you are not required here" said a calmer and feminine voice of Cissy. I was being carried by someone. "Bella! That really wasn't necessary. You know she was only joking" **_

"_**The bloodtraitor deserves to die" replied Bellatrix with utter loathing.**_

_**I had gotten to her. I smiled and then blacked out.**_

"Finally she wakes up" sighed Cissy.

"why do you do this Suadela?" said Regulus sounding really annoyed.

"don't call me suadela!" I said in a low growl. Reg and Cissy gave me a mean look. I didn't meet their eyes. "What was that neat curse? And how long have I been out?" "Sectumsempra, I invented it last year"

Severus spoke for the first time. "Is it dark magic?" I asked annoyed.

"yes" he said in a barely audible voice.

I spoke with a haughty air of superiority. "Severus Snape and Regulus Black! Even though we are friends, I hope it's understood that If you ever get thrown into Azkaban, I'll take Cissy for icecream as a treat and party with the gryffindors"

They laughed. (hmmph) "I'm serious."

"oh, Spavin, I don't doubt that you are." replied Reg.

Xxx

It was after dinner and I was making my way to McGonagall's office for my detention. Apparently, I had missed a whole day of studying/being bored to death. I couldn't complain could I? And since Bella hadn't been very kind to me I decided to throw the antidote down the drain so she could sport her pink hair for a few days. It would be amusing.

I was already late when I reached McGonagall's office. I opened the door and stepped inside. Sirius Black was standing in front of the door, facing me and a little too close for my liking.

"you really love to rile up Purebloods don't you?" He asked with his 'supposed to be charming' lopsided grin.

I smirked. "of course I do."

"so did you turn bella's hair pink?"

"who else but me?" I replied pretty proud.

He looked skeptical and then said, "you didn't bang bella did you?"

My eyes widened with shock "yuck, no!"

"so you're not lesbian?"

Merlin! How thick can you get? "of course not!" I replied. And before I could give him my best Slytherin glare, His expression changed into something that can only be classified at lust.

"good" he said

He closed the gap between us and pressed his body against mine. He lifted me through my waist and my back hit the door behind me. Before I could push him away, his lips crashed to mine.

**A.N: Too soon and makes no sense? Well, it was needed. And I mean no offense to Homosexuals and Heterosexuals out there. I support it(: and a guilty confession of mine is 'I find it very attractive when two people of the same gender act attracted to each other' don't judge me. The other chpter will be up soon. REVIEW PLEASE3 **


	5. Chapter 4: Plans, friends and mischief

**A.N: I left you on some sort of awkwardly unexpected cliffhanger but really, I'll explain it in the chapters to come ahead. For now, I just want you to know I love you all.**

Chapter 4: Plans, friends and mischief

My head started spinning and it took me a few moments to register Sirius Black was kissing me. Not just a peck on the lips, it was one of those kisses that led to unplanned shag sessions. He was full on snogging me. I couldn't move with his giant stone of a body so closely pressed up to mine. I did the only thing that was possible with the posture I was in, I ripped his hair out from his head. I know I know, I deserve an order of Merlin, 1st class for being a genius. (I would like to make this clear that I was under no circumstances kissing him back.) Black pulled off and looked at me horrified and mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK! BLACK?" I shouted.

He looked confused and frustrated, probably because he had never been rejected.

"I'm not one of your slutty fanclub members. NEVER! Try to do that again."I said every word dripping with venom and my glare did good things for scaring him. I could feel my eyes tearing up and a single drop rolled down to my cheek. What? I don't feel the need to control my emotions in front of anyone and remember what I said about being a nun? Well, all of it was true. So I wasn't really thinking straight. Having my first kiss stolen by a fulltime gigolo who most probably wanted to boast about 'scoring a slytherin' was just unfair.

"Spavin, I'm …" Black tried to touch my shoulders.

I punched him in the eye. Just because I was crying didn't mean I wasn't dangerous. "That's for looking at all the decent girls you've laid your eyes on like they're a piece of meat."

Thank Merlin, for Gryffindor chivalry. Black didn't try to hex me. Not that I was scared of him, I could have him at the tip of my wand, begging for mercy. I was just not in the mood to see his face. I stormed out of McGonagall's office, not bothering I had detention. I went straight to the common room and saw Reg and Cissy studying. I realized I wasn't angry any more. Hurt? maybe. Dissapointment? A little, shocked? A lot and vengeful? OH HELL YES!

"Spavin, your hair looks dreadful!" spoke Cissy Disapprovingly.

"not everybody has pin straight-witch weekly-blond hair like you." I snapped

"Your hair is gorgeous, If only you'd let me get my hands on it" she said wistfully.

Reg snorted, "like that's ever going to happen."

"oh it will.." smirked Cissy happily.

I flopped up into one of the black leather couches near them. They continued their work. After 5 minutes of my sighing, sulking and saying nothing, Reg spoke up, "spit it, Spavin. What could possibly bother you?"

"You've been awfully quiet" added Narcissa.

I sat up straight. In a low voice I said "blakkissedmeeh"

"oh that explains everything" they both replied obviously sarcastic.

I sighed. "your brother," I looked at Reg "and your cousin" I looked at Cissy "tried to snog me at detention"

Reg flushed embarrassedly and facepalmed himself muttering something that sounded vaguely like "embarrass ..anymore? my bestfriend and my brother?" Cissy laughed. "How was it?" she said clearly thinking I enjoyed it.

I gave her a menacing look and Reg looked up at me looking embarrassed and a tad still disgusted. "how was what?" I asked the obvious.

"the kiss, Spavin? Was my cousin a good kisser?"

"alright" started Reg "I'm going to bed if you two are going to discuss my brother's snogging abilities"

As he began to stand up, I cut him off "Sit down Reg, I ripped his hair out and punched him in the eye."

Cissy-who was constantly trying to set me up on dates-looked at me aghast. Reg was shocked. Yeah, shocked is the right word. Then he started laughing, really really laughing.

I scowled. "What was I supposed to do? Let him shag me?"

Between fits of laughters he croaked "no, no. but what you did was bloody brilliant."

"Bloody brilliant if you want to grow old and die with only 72 cats for company." Added Cissy disapprovingly.

I smirked.

"Honestly, Spavin. Don't you want a marriage? A family? A child you can raise into a talented, hardworking, brilliant person? And give them everything you ever wanted and needed?"

"but mum- " i was cut off again.

"when was the last time you kissed someone? I can't even remember the last time you had a crush on anyone"

"when did I say I've been kissed before?"I replied not making eye contact with either of them.

If Cissy was aghast then, she was flabbergasted now. It was Reg's turn to speak up, "Yo-. …You? You'r-e a ppp-ure chi-ld?" okay, more like squeak up.

I sighed, I knew they'd be like this. "why is it so hard to believe? I'm hardly a slag."

"Bu- but- You're HOT! You're like a sister to me and my bestmate! But seriously…" he said and Cissy followed suited " Nobody in their right minds would deny you're hot!"

I could feel color rise in my cheeks. "well thanks guys, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a 'pure child'" I answered nervously. "And before one of you offer to take away my 'purity', I'll have you know, I'm in no rush to change it."

"Are you sure you're turning seventeen next month?"asked Cissy obviously planning something mad.

"I'm not having a stripper in my birthday party! Or even a party at that" I replied.

Reg snorted.

Cissy laughed "You know I'm too much of a lady to hire one, Spavin"

"Whatever, leave me alone to feel sorry for myself and plan on revenge." I scowled.

"You know, Spavin, we never really talked about getting back at Sirius and Potter for that poster incident." Said Reg.

An idea crossed my mind, "Cissy, do you have some libidoaqua?"

"I can make some" she replied slyly "it'll be ready next week if we collect all the ingredients by the day after tomorrow"

"I don't think Professor Slughorn will mind if i help myself to the potions cupboard" Reg smirked.

Sometimes, I love being reminded why exactly I befriended Narcissa and Regulus Black.

Xxx

It was the big day. I was having my revenge. And before you began to assume I'm planning on murder, I'll have you know, no one will be physically hurt by the end of today.

It was 4 am and I was studying. What? It's important to keep my grades up okay? How else am I going to be an Auror and kick Death eater ass? No, it doesn't bother me that I'm probably have to kill my housemates.

Cissy had made me and Reg work like donkeys quoting "No pain, no gain." The woman made Reg wander deep into the Forbidden forest and I had to swim all the way to the bottom of Black lake to get some rare underwater plant. I had to get some hair out of James Potter. I had the hair I ripped out of 'The Black whore'. Yeah I named him. Speaking of Black, I'd given him cold stares, that had repelled him from talking to me all week.

Xxx

"My lily flower! How are you today?" I sang as I approached the Gryffindor common room door to find Lily already there. I had cancelled our "meeting" in order to make the plan successful without effecting Cissy's beauty routine and Reg's death eater training.

"I hate morning people…."she muttered.

"oh lil', I was only quoting lover boy Potter"

She scowled. I continued, "Speaking of Potter, I need you to get some of his hair for me."

"Polyjuice potion again?" she asked excited at the thought of me doing something bad to Potter.

"Oh, no innocent one, this is something you are too pure to think of." I said.

"You're not going to be in trouble again?" she asked sternly.

"when am I not in trouble?" I answered proudly.

Right on cue, Potter walked out of the giant portrait of a Fat woman with Lupin, Pettigrew and the black whore. "Hey Evans! How are you today?" he said uncharacteristically friendish-ly. I nudged Lily smirking.

"whatever you're doing, it better be good. " she said and walked confidently in front of Potter, ripped out his hair forcefully and said "It wasn't messy enough and winked."

Xxx

"LIIIILYYY! YOU GO GIRL! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT! YOU WINKED AT POTTER! YOU'RE THROUGH WITH THE DENIAL PHASE. If you ever have children, I'm going to be a godmother! And if you both die, I'll have your kid and I won't have to live my life with only 72 cats and 5 dogs for company" I cooed.

"Shut up Spavin!" she blushed. "Potter hasn't asked me out even once, this year, when I finally thought of giving him a chance."

"My wiwi's all grown up! " I wiped an imaginary teardrop out of my eye. I love Gryffindors! Particularly Lily, I can squeal all I want with her.

I had told her how the black whore jumped on me a few days ago and that I was planning on revenge when she got that firey look in her eyes, offering to fix him up for me.

Reg and Cissy came into view holding a vial of libidoaqua and Lily tensed up. She wasn't very familiar with my friends. I muttered 'relax'.

Reg handed me one vial and opened it. "Ready with the hair?" he asked Lily.

She nodded and put it in the vial.

I smiled. "Lily you're ever so radiant." I said.

She scowled. "Did you do something new with your hair?"

She grunted. "Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

She sighed. "You want me to put it in their goblets?" she said.

"I love you!" I said. Cissy and Reg were awkwardly standing there.

"You owe me Spavin! And whatever this is," she said nodding at the two vials in her hand. "it better be good."

"Oh its gonna be Wonderful." I said.

Xxx

We were, at breakfast I mouthed Lily if she was done.

She gave me a thumbs up. Cissy and Reg sniggered along with me.

Xxx

James's pov:

Evans… Evans winked at me. Maybe. Maybeee… I have a chance. I reached the great hall still in a daze after Moony and Padfoot dragged me all the way from the Gryffindor tower.

We sat down in our usual place Sirius, Remus and Pete in front of me so I could stare at Evans. She looked oddly excited and happy today. I reached for the goblet Moony poured me some pumpkin juice for. May be Evans finally wanted to go out with me. I took a sip. A strange sensation filled in me. My eyes tore away for Emerald green and met a deep mysterious Gray.

I couldn't help myself. I knew what I wanted and I wanted it right now. I wiped all the dishes in front of me to the side and climbed over it. My hands met silky black hair. I could hear gasps and noises but my only focus went to a pair of brilliant grey orbs that looked stunned. My eyes travelled down to find a toned body and back upward to find perfect aristocratic cheekbones, a cute nose and slightly large full lips.

All control I had was lost and my lips met another. I could feel the lips trying to protest but my hunger was too strong to recoil. I heard a strange "gerroff mate". But I didn't care, I pressed little kisses on to a strong jaw line and then…I couldn't move, I was stunned and I crashed to the floor as I saw relief fill Sirius's eyes.

**A.N: dammit, James I so hot! Yeah this author finds all the James, Remus, Sirius and Regulus H.O.T. I hope my first pathetic attempt at writing something sexy was not pathetic enough to lose my readers. I love you all to bit. I promise there'll be a lot of Sirius in the next chapter. After all, this story is just getting started.**

**PLEASEEE REVIEW. Tell this ammature soul what she's doing wrong and what she's doing right.**

**With all my love, I'll try to post quicker from no on, I had exams but now they're finished. **


	6. Chapter 5: Guilty and Sappy

**A.N: This chapter contains a whiny Suadela and a sappy side of Sirius. Also, it has Sirius POV. **

Chapter 5: Guilty and Sappy

I had somehow ended up -head in Cissy's lap and legs on the floor- due to excessive laughter, before the black whore noticed –i-did-it- written all over my face. And I don't even know how to put it, Lily was all out of air and gasping for breath, Cissy was trying not to snort between laughters, Reg and the whole slytherin table was banging the table sniggering and cheering and Black looked.. well.. he looked, the look on his face was priceless for sure but that was it. He, Lupin and Pettigrew took him out of the hall right away. He didn't say a word! No threatening, no tantrums, no anger no hexing or duels, just plain disbelief and calmness. The whole great hall could tell I did it, but black didn't seem to want to let go off his composure.

Xxx

"That, Spavin, was bloody brilliant." "What a bitch" ahh yes.. the sweet sound of praise and envy filled my ears all day. I was happy of course, that our plan had gone successful and Lily had even agreed to sneak out to Hogsmeade sometime next month to celebrate. Hey, better late than never right? And I felt…. Not as good as I thought it would. Sure, it was funny but I couldn't be satisfied without that little bit of guilt nagging me at the back of my head. It's crazy because I never feel guilty. Never. Not even when I made a 5th year Hufflepuff belly dance seductively at dinner by mistake, thinking it was Bella. What? She had wild dark hair okay? And I was in first year.

Cissy and I were in Care of Magical creatures with the Ravenclaws, making Flynn Baker do all the work while I stared into space and Cissy acted like she was taking notes.

"Spit it out, Spavin!" said Cissy. Why is it that people always know when I'm hiding something?

I sighed. "I feel guilty about the prank."

"Suadela Alexxiana Malfoy Spavin!" she laughed. "Guilty about a prank. I should probably head to St. Mungos to get my ears checked."

"har har, Narcissa Druella Black." Stupid best mates using my first name.

"Honestly Spavin! Who put you in Slytherin again?"

"The stinky old rag people call a 'sorting hat'" I made a face.

"So what're you doing next? Telling Sirius you're sorry?" Cissy mocked me.

"Of course not! Fancy not reacting to my brilliant prank like I'm not worth it. I'll have to apologize to Potter of course, 'cause you know, he wasn't the one who tried to snog me. I'll ask him why the black whore hates me."

She scoffed. "So this is what it's all about? You think Sirius hates you?"

"well, why else would he not react to my brilliance?"

"oh I don't know, maybe the fact that his best mate just tried to shag in front of the entire school?"

"He could have at least hexed me..or.. laughed..or "

"Shut up Spavin! I don't know what it is with you and your disability to hate people and getting your knickers in a twist when you think someone hates you but believe me when I tell you, nobody really can hate you. You're too nice and mischievous and accepting and all the sappy BFF words girls tell each other. Well, Bellatrix hates you but come on, that woman even hates ice-cream."

I grinned, "I can still apologize to Potter right?"

She gave up, "just go and make a fool of yourself."

"Bloody Slytherin." I murmured and started helping Baker feed nettles to Glumbumbles.

Xxx

"Have you seen Potter?" I said anxiously to Reg as I and Cissy met him after classes. Yeah, I have this disability to hate someone or deal with being hated by someone. I get all anxious and stuff my face with anything that contains white chocolate. If I have nothing, I pinch Reg and Severus. A LOT. I just can't stand being hated. And considering I never mean serious harm, 'hate' is a really strong word. Sure, Bellatrix hates me but I tell her I love her almost every alternate day so, it's her choice if she wants to believe it or not but if people I don't even know that well hate me, I just have to fix that up. Don't tell me I'm weird. Okay? I know. I just can't help it.

"Is she?" he cast a knowing glance towards Cissy.

"mhmm she thinks Sirius hates her."

"Don't pinch me, here's some of your magic drug." He really did look scared as he handed me the white chocolate bar.

"This, is why I love you, Reggie" I snatched it from him.

"Potter's by the lake with his gang."

"And this I why we should get married." I smirked and bid them goodbye.

Xxx

"Hey Potter! I need a word with you!" I shouted from almost a mile away. "Potter! I don't bite! Come here!" Bloody git acted like he couldn't hear me.

He finally walked towards me; The black whore was busy looking away while Pettigrew and Lupin stared at us. "What do you want?" he asked

"Why do you think I want something?" I snapped.

"I can't help but think you have an ulterior motive." He said referring to me using him for my revenge.

"well, I don't. I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for slipping libidoaqua into your pumpkin juice. I just wanted revenge from the black whore and now he hates me." I sighed."umm.. sorry."

He grinned like I said something amusing, "The black whore?"

"I mean Sirius Black. The jerk tried to kiss me at detention. I didn't think it was funny." I explained.

"oh, he doesn't hate you…."

"thank Merlin! I'll be on my way now." I cut him off.

"Spavin, I didn't say I was okay with it." Potter smirked.

Great. "Well, then I owe you one. How can I be of your service?" I sighed.

He thought about it for a minute. I could tell he was on 'Marauder mode'. The git was planning of some prank, I was sure. "I have a little friend I want you to take care of. For a week."

I was horrified. Surely Potter couldn't be that disgusting. I gave him my best look of utmost disgust.

"oh.. no, no its not what you think. I have a dog, snuffles; I hide him in the dormitory. I'm pretty sick of taking care of it…" he flushed.

"PRONGS! YOU'RE GIVING AWAY SNUFFLES!?" The black whore somehow had jumped at Potter and was pretty much hysterical. "TO HER? SHE'S IN SLYTHERIN! IF YOU SEND HIM AWAY, HE'LL HAVE TO BE WITH SLYTHERINS! SLYTHERINS THAT ARE FAMOUS FOR TORTURING AND KICKING LITTLE PUPPYS! Snuffles is not going. That would be like throwing him into the snake pit" He sulked.

I was trying to take in everything that had just happened. I had just come to say sorry to Potter and hear an honest 'Black doesn't hate you. You can go on with your daily life now. No harm. In fact, your prank was quite inspiring.' But no. in addition to being forgiven and being assured Black doesn't hate me, I WAS GOING TO HAVE A PUPPY. I broke in to a huge grin as I thought about all the times I had begged mum for a puppy and she denied saying they'd be away most of the time being Aurors and I was too young to take care of a pet. I was having my wish now. "It's better than being pushed into the lion's den. And you're your information, I happen to absolutely love dogs."

"Are you serious?" Black looked unusually happy.

"No, you're Sirius. I'm Spavin" I smirked. "Tell your dog, he's in for a treat."

"Done!" he and Potter replied grinning in unison. Heh, so much for being protective of your dog.

Lupin sighed in disbelief and Pettigrew looked excited. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." warned Lupin.

"He's safe as long as he keeps away from my chocolate." Black huffed and Lupin smiled. "Chocolate you say…"

"Okay moony, we should go get Snuffles" interrupted Pettigrew. It was Lupin's turn to huff.

"Meet us in the great hall after dinner, Spavin" said Potter.

"Can't. I have detention. The black whore's fan club girls sold me to McGonagall after my act of brilliance" I told them haughtily.

"The black whore?" Black furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, you're a Black and you're a whore so.." I shrugged. I vaguely recognized something close to hurt in his face. Funny.

"I have detention with McGonagall too." said Lupin. "Eating chocolate during transfiguration."

Pettigrew sniggered. "Moony can give snuffles to you then" said Potter.

"You better take good care of him!" shouted Black as I made my way back to the dungeons.

"I promise, I won't roast your little puppy and invite Bellatrix to feast on him." I laughed.

Xxx

Sirius's Pov

Ever been in that situation when you want to kill someone for doing something nice for you? No? well that's what I was feeling towards Prongsie boy. Sure, I've been stalking Suadela since first year, Moony thinks I have an unhealthy obsession with her, Wormy says I'm a real creep and Prongs is convinced I want her to bear my children, but that is no reason to set me up on a week-long 'date' with her in my animagus form so that I 'get to know her 'properly'. Hell, is tailing around her as a little black dog even proper?

A week. A week with Suadela. A whole freaking week with Suadela who I've had a crush on since I didn't know what a crush felt like. Did I mention my best mates are the best?

But what if she hates me? What if she and Snivelly have a dartboard with my picture and they take turns throwing sharp things at it? Yeahh, probably not. Since you know, I've talked to her only 9 times in the years spent at Hogwarts. Once each year until now and thrice this year. Wow, padfoot you're really making progress. Think I could give my stalker girls a run for their money? You've not seen the half of my 'obsession' yet. Wait, what if she hates me because of the 'detention incident'? It really was Dorcas's fault. Dorcas Meadow, my ex-girlfriend turned good friend, who convinced me all I had to do to get a girl to like me, was to snog her. And said "she'd have to be asexual not to like you back.' I doubted it but I had to try. I can't ask her out to Hogsmeade of course, I've never seen her go on a date. Hell! I've never seen anyone ever ask her out. And I kind of have to admit, I've always been a little scared of her. Sirius Black, too scared to ask a girl out. That's pretty rich.

"Padfoot! Get out of the bathroom! Did you die in there? It's been over an hour!"

Moony had been banging the door every 5 minutes for the past hour. I'd finished taking a bath ages ago. I was just sitting inside with my cigarette. I sighed. I can do this. *sigh. I opened the door and Prongs, who had been attempting to tear the door down, fell on his face and hugged the wet bathroom floor. We all started laughing and James closed the door behind us, leaving Moony to bang on it again claiming its his 'shower time' and suggesting we should only bathe after quidditch practices, like we always do.

xxX

Moony gave up and decided to skip his bath. We were at dinner and I was eating quietly. Arundhati Patil was throwing herself at me, I would have flirted if it was any other day but today, Gryffindor's sexy beast was a little too nervous to smirk suggestively.

"hear ye, hear ye! Messer Padfoot is nervous for a date." James was being a right git. Remus and Pete laughed.

"I am not!" I snapped. "And I doubt spending a week with Spavin as a dog can be classified as a 'date'"

"so, I could always 'forgive' her and cancel…"

"NO!" I almost shouted. Damn. "uhh.. I mean, Suadela was pretty excited about having a dog. She'd be disappointed."

"yeah, padfoot, we could never let that happen" Pete snorted, "and she's 'Suadela' already is she?"

"I hate you all" I murmured and they burst into laughter. I was being a wimp. I never got this nervous for dates. In fact, I never even thought about dates unless I was in one of them. Snogs and Shags were nice but Suadela was… different.

xxX

This was it. Remus was in detention and the guys were being childish twats. I was being a pussy and was flushing like mad. "Padfoot, do you think she'll have one of those crazy girl parties and you'll have to end up with painted nails and a pink ribbon around your neck?" sniggered James.

"sod off! And her favorite color is Ocean green. And she never wears nail polish." In the name of Godric Gryffindor! Couldn't I just shut up?

The two twats laughed like hyenas. These bastards were enjoying this way too much. Its not every day you see Sirius Black being sappy but hey, a guy could use some ego boost before a date.

"James Bloody Potter!" Lily came into view looking ferocious. "You have a dog in the dormitory? And you're giving him away to Spavin? You're head boy! You send him home right now! He's probably suffocating. I bet you cast muffalatio on it so it can't even bark. That's animal abuse."

"She told you?" asked James.

"of course she told me! She's bloody smart and wanted to check if your pup is badly behaved."

"oh he's a really bad boy."James said and the gits burst out into laughter. Again.

I interrupted. "Evans, Prongs's parents are always away for auror work. You don't expect him to leave him at home alone do you?" I added my perfect pleading puppy dog eyes to that. "He'd starve. And he'd be unhappy. James just couldn't leave him alone."

Lily had a look of realization on her face and I knew whatever I said had worked. "Oh, okay then. Make sure he doesn't give much trouble to Spavin, James." She walked away.

"Did she just call me James?" the idiot beamed and I rolled my eyes.

Remus showed up after a few minutes and declared it was time.

I turned into a black dog and Remus carried me after bidding the others goodbye. Yes. Carried me. I was getting anxious and nervous.

Moony opened the door and I saw her. She was smiling at me. Well, Suadela was always smiling and radiating happy thoughts but the fact that her smile was directed at me made my stomach do somersaults. I wagged my tail and she let out a laugh as she took me from Remus and hugged me taking my paw in her fingers and rubbing them softly.

I barked happily. "I can't believe you hid him from me all this time Lupin! He's so cute, its almost cruel."

"Don't be so sure" he replied. Hmmph. Thanks Moony old pal.

"He already loves me." She said and kissed me in the head.

Oh yeahhhhhh…. Life really is beautiful. Well not more that my Suada but, you know beautiful enough.

**A.N: I don't know what to think of this chapter. Suadela is my baby and she inherited the 'I cant hate or stand being hated by people who barley know me' gene from me. It can be a real problem sometimes but hey! I had to start 'Siriudela' somewhere right? [yes, I invented a ship name.] **

**I do like sappy Sirius but I promise he'll be a genuinely nice it coated with a thick layer of cockiness in Suadela's POV. I like describing things in Sirius's POV though. 'Cause you know, Suadela can get really thick and too carefree sometimes. Also, Sirius Black being stalkerish and lovey is just soo asdfghjkl;yy irresistible to me. **

**And for those of you who are confused, Suada is a nickname for Suadela. Of course, 'Suada' will only be used by Sirius. ( because it is cutee :3 hehe)**

**REVIEW PLEASEE **** I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 6: Suadela has a dog!

**A.N: heyyyyy loves. This chapter just describes well… nothing really. It was just fun to write.**

Suadela's POV

I don't know what was wrong with James Potter but I couldn't complain. If you'd have written letters to Father Christmas asking him for a dog every Christmas until you found out he doesn't exist and blown every candle in your birthday cake wishing for a little puppy every single year, you couldn't complain either. You'd find it curious of course, but if you're even a quarter of a dog lover as I am, it doesn't matter if an almost stranger gives you a dog. You'd take it. You'd find it curious, but you'd take it.

Lupin had left a while ago and I was staring at Snuffles. He had grey eyes and his fur was the softest thing I'd ever touched. I broke into a grin. "You have no idea, how much fun we're going to have." His eyes gleamed "But first. I have to introduce you to Cissy, Reg and Severus. He growled and I chuckled. He seemed to know that Severus was a meanie.

Xxx

I walked into the common room and I found Bella, Cissy, Rod and Severus there. I decided it was not the right time to convince Cissy to let me keep him and I don't care if it was one of Potter's oh-so-hillarious pranks. I hid Snuffles under my robes and held him tight against my stomach. His snout was making me ticklish but I had to suck it up. I walked up to them perfectly masking my glee. "Where's Reg?"

"Why're you wearing robes?" asked Rod. No. He wasn't a pervert. I just never wore robes. Not even in the middle of winter. Let alone late September. I wore jackets sure, but robes? Nah. They were just so heavy.

"So Bella doesn't eye me up every chance she gets."

"Get away from my face! Bloodtraitor." snapped Bella

Snuffles growled. There was silence and they stared at me. "umm, I'm hungry" I said and rushed towards the girls dormitory. Shortly after I let snuffles sit in my bed and crashed down beside him, Cissy walked in.

"Spavin, what're…..Why is there a dog in your bed?" She whispered in shock. That was a good thing about Slytherins. They weren't impulsive and knew when to shut up or be sneaky.

"I don't want to repeat it, where's Reg?" Snuffles was sitting quietly looking around. I was guessing he wasn't used to being in a place with green light under the Black lake.

Reg was alone in the 6th year boys' dormitory. Reading. Typical. He scowled. "Can't a bloke get some alone time?" and put his books away.

"what're you reading? Dark arts for Dummies or Excel at Evil?" I smirked.

He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Get on with it Spavin. And it better be good." Cissy said and Reg raised his eyebrows.

I pulled out Snuffles from my robes and hoped for the best. If dogs could grin, I'd swear he was grinning.

"Why do you have a dog?" Reg knew I wasn't going to let snuffles go. "and where did you get it?"

I scowled. "'his' name is Snuffles." I said right as Severus walked in.

Xxx

"I still don't know why you want to keep Potter's mangy mutt."

"Severus, go fuck yourself." I was starting to get annoyed now. He'd been insulting Snuffles every 5 minutes. Well, I had to admit it didn't help that Snuffles barred his teeth and growled at him and then bit his finger when I forced Severus to pat him but that was no reason to insult my dog in front of me.

After 1 more hour of watching the others do homework and playing 'torture the Git' with snuffles, I decided he was hungry. 'torture the git' is a game I just invented, by the way. It's pretty simple. Everytime Severus or Reg tried to write; Snuffles would go and knock over their inkpots. It's amusing since they can't crucio Snuffles with me watching, but it got old after a while.

"Goodnight deatheaters." I said to them and they grunted in response.

Snuffles' ears perked upwards at this. "its like he understands everything. You do, don't you Suffles?" I cooed. "well, they're not all evil. Pureblood snobs but not entirely evil."

I picked him up and smiled at him. "I bet you're hungry. We'll just go eat off my secret stash food of."

"How come you never share that with us?" Reg said pretty surprised.

"Because you're not my dog, Reg. You're my dungbeetle"

xxX

Sirius's PoV

For the first few minutes after Suadela brought me to the dungeons, I was a little dazed and was getting accustomed to my surroundings. I watched people and sniffed around. What? Its animagus instincts okay? I've had to watch my little brother read a Dark arts book, Bella make out with Rodolphus Lestrange (insert gagging sound here), Snivelly try to ….dare I think it?... Pat my head in an affectionate manner and Avery shirtless. So, that's the list of the unpleasant things and you cannot blame me for not turning away or closing my eyes when this happened:

"_Because you're not my dog, Reg. You're my dungbeetle" Suada was so witty and humorous._

_She brought us to her dormitory and it was the kind of empty that would have made me nervous if I was not in my animagus form. Greenish lighting, Leather couches, rich green curtains, Suadela …yeah you get the idea._

"_Damn, I only have chocolate-chip cookies" She said looking through the drawer in her bed. Which I might add, I was jealous of, since the beds at Gryffindor Tower don't have them. She took out a packet of cookies that was tied up with a green bow, put them in a paper plate and placed them in front of me; looking at me expectantly. I bent my head to taste one, and it was one of the best things I'd ever tasted. The cookies could give Andromeda's baking a run for their money and that was saying something. I ate more, not being able to stop. _

_She laughed her beautiful, carefree laugh. "You like them? I made them myself."_

_I barked in response. I've always respected a woman who can cook. Suada was shuffling through her trunk now. I thought about how easy it was to be around her. It was almost hard to believe the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy just 2 hours ago._

_I realized I spoke too soon when I noticed Suada throw 'comfortable clothes' in the bed and proceeded to take her jumper off. She threw her tie on top of her trunk and slipped in her trousers from underneath her skirt. Thank merlin. She removed her skirt and folded them. I shut my eyes then, but I wasn't sleepy so I opened them again. No, my excuse is not lame. Suadela took off her shirt buttons one at a time….Didn't I tell you I respected her? I'm not going to say anything except I refused to look her in the eye after she got dressed and laid down beside me in her bed saying "sleepy yet?" like nothing ever happened. She's a tease I tell you._

It is now 1 am and she is sound asleep. I know she will be awake in less than 4 hours so, I better get to bed. I feel really guilty even though I've seen her in a bathing suit. I promise myself not to look at her changing or doing anything I find even remotely sexual. Unless she asks me to, of course. Suada shifted in her sleep and her hand touched my paw. I gently removed her hands and slipped out of bed.

I slept in the pile of clothes above her trunk.

Xxx

Two hours later, Suadela picked me up from her trunk and laid me down on her perfectly made bed. She got dressed quickly and left the dormitory. I wondered what she was doing this early in the morning. As far as I knew, she went for her swims near dawn. What? Six year of having an innocent crush on her and you think I don't have her time table memorized? Fine. Fiiine! I'm a creep.

I was sleepy but I figured I could sleep all day, since I was skipping classes. I decided to go find her and was surprised when I saw her near the weird green fireplace, scribbling something thoughtfully into a piece of parchment, a load of books spread out on the floor. She looked at me, sensing movement and smiled. Damn, I loved it when she did that. I could definitely get used to this. Her smiles being directed at me, I mean. I reached he and bit her hand playfully. "I have to work, Snuffles. I have to keep up my grades."

Waaaait. What? This was really out of character.

She laughed. "Being an Auror isn't that easy. Gotta kill some of my house mates" no matter how amused she sounded, I could tell she was serious. No pun intended.

"Talking to dogs? Spavin?" Regulus had this weird habit of waking up at random times. He hasn't changed. Honestly, can't a man have some privacy with his crush? I mean…. a dog with his owner?

" uggh. Not you too. I need to do this work." she pointed at her books. "Why did you chose this day to wake up at 3am?"

3am? Wow. This woman doesn't even need her beauty sleep. "I have serious things to discuss."

"Go on." Suada had a look of disapproval.

"Remember that time I told about the initiation to The Dark Lords inner circle?"

"you did it then?" she said. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. Had he finally gotten the dark mark? I'd hoped he'd be bigger than what my parents fed him.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Suada stood up and took his hand gently. I felt more anger well up inside of me. She exposed his left wrist and I saw it. I growled. The serpent and the skull.

They both ignored me. And Suadela sighed. "I had warned you about this beforehand, Reg. This was what you asked for. The day you got this.." she pointed at his mark "it became too late."

"It's not too late, it never is." sighed Reg.

I was now guilty. There was a chance for him. It was me, and I left him. Alone with the snakes in that hell hole. I wanted to feel sorry but I was not. I couldn't stay there and Reg wouldn't come. This was his decision. "I don't know, Reg. But you've been crucioed for innocence too right?" He nodded and didn't meet her eyes.

"well, you haven't killed anyone yet right?" It was like she was assuring herself.

He shook his head. So, that was it. He'd crucioed muggles. After countless times I took the curse for him. They'd ruined him.

"I want to redeem myself." I could tell he was telling the truth. After 15 years of brotherhood, you could see right through that snobby, disinterested slytherin mask.

"You can figure it out." She collected all her books and carried me out of the dungeons, to the black lake.

xxX

She laid down on the shore and I licked her face comfortingly. Its allowed, when you're a puppy. Okay? She was thinking and jerked up when she heard a noise. She didn't notice anything but I caught a flash of a pair of horns peeking out of a bush. I ran towards it and Suadela was watching me, amused. I ran forward with my eyes still focused on her and I collided with a Stag whose expression looked taunting.

I turned into my human form and saw a very very haughty James Potter beside me. "You mate, are very very welcome."

xxX

"Can't a bloke get some privacy?" I smirked at him.

"Remus doesn't know I'm here" said James. "We can't let Spavin think you're missing. She'll figure it out. Have you discovered anything evil about her? Or is ickle Paddy in love?"

"no she is not evil." I refused to answer the second question.

He grinned wickedly "you'll have to meet us at lunch, so we can ask Spavin if 'snuffles' is okay."

"What are you two doing here?" Suadela stood before us and I knew Prongs was praying that she didn't hear our conversation as well.

"nothing.. lovely morning isn't it?" James said. Seriously mate? You're talking about a 'lovely morning?'

"Don't be stupid, Potter. It's 4 in the morning and still dark. Were you spying on me?"

Great. After 6 years of stalking, she finally figures it out.

"no, of course not. We were just, not very sleepy." I replied.

"where is snuffles? I saw him running this way." She seemed worried.

"you lost our dog?" James fake gasped.

"no.. he's around here somewhere. Help me search him" she said. Boy, was she intimidatingly bossy.

Suada and me and James went opposite ways and I turned into my animagus form again. James carried me and we found her searching near some bushes.

"Here he is" smiled James.

"where's Black?"

Yeahh…She wants me. James raised his eyebrows. "Intrested in Sirius are we?"

"oh, he wishes" she laughed disinterestedly.

"you have no idea" he muttered.

"what?"

"nothing" I'd have to punch him for that one later.

**A.N: Expect the next chapter to be up soon(: this isn't my favorite chapter but well, not the worst one. The problem with me is, I hate long chapters. So, most of these chapters are short and uneventful. Should I change that? Would you like two or more POV's of the same character in one chapter? Lemme know**

**I love you all. Oh, and I shall try to correct my spelling and punctuation. I type gibberish when I get excited and start fangirling over my own story. Heh.**

**REVIEW PLEASE3 it makes me wanna update faster;)**


	8. Chapter 7: He's a WHAT?

**A.N: My favourite chapter so far! Yayy!**

Chapter 7: He's a WHAT?

Suadela's PoV

It's been 4 days since I've had snuffles and I'm afraid I'll have to steal him and live in hiding from Potter and Black, because I can't think of life without him anymore. He doesn't chew the furniture, doesn't pee in my bed, growls at all the right people, barks at Severus, doesn't try to follow me around in class, and guess what? HE SWIMS WITH MEE! I mean what more could I want? He's perfect!

The first Quiddtich match is against Gryffindor and me as.. ahemm..Team Captain, I have to conduct the try outs soon. It's really hard with snuffles being all cute and giving me the puppy-dog eyes to concentrate on the preparations. Every time I tried to discuss quidditch with Reg, snuffles would convince me to play catch with him and if I tried that in lunch, Potter and his minions would strut along and ask me if snuffles was okay and try to get chummy chummy with me. This happened every day.

I have transfiguration next and I …did not expect to be pulled into a broom cupboard by Severus Snape. Oh lordy.

"Lupin's a werewolf." His pitch black eyes had this madness I couldn't ignore. And especially not since we were in a broom closet.

"I'm a house elf" I replied.

"I'm serious"

"I thought you were Severus." What? I like 'sirius' puns okay?

He groaned in frustration. "will you listen to me!?"

"fine fine, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Lupin's a werewolf and his gang of goons might be animaguses."

"uhhh…why do I need to hear this? I don't care if Lupin's a werewolf, it's not like he wants to be one. Except… I can try out my 'big-bad-wolf' puns on hi-"

"he's dangerous!" he shouted.

"I'm not going to party with him in a full moon; I don't even know him, seesh! I still don't get why you're telling me this because if you're on about half-breed-ism then I'm going to kick your pale skinny ass." I shouted back.

"Not Lupin! Your mutt! I mean Potter's mutt! It might be one of those prats in their animagus form. This might be a plot to get bac-"

"okay, Calm the fuck down! You think Snuffles is the animagus form of one of the marauders?"

"minus Lupin" he said.

"are you aware that being an animagus is, besides being illegal, something very difficult for adult wizards to achieve, let alone a bunch of barely 17 year olds?"

"yes"

"and you still think those idiots might be animaguses?"

"yes"

"so you mean, one of them has been in the slytherin dungeons with us for the past four days?"

"obviously"

I stared at him with disbelief. "Honestly Severus, This is a tad too extreme, even for you. You need to go out more. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, perhaps?"

"Just try it Spavin! The spell is 'reparifarge'"

"I know the spell you paranoid git and okay, let's go! I'll prove you wrong, right now."

"no, I can't be seen. I promised Dumbledore not to tell anyone about Lupin. Do it yourself."

Xxx

Of course, I didn't try it on my dog. It felt like… well, wrong. Severus had taken to cornering me in the halls every 5 minutes to ask if I had checked and eyeing snuffles with disdain, more often than not.

I was in the common room and Snuffles was sleeping in the dormitory. Regulus burst into the dungeons with Severus. Uuughhh. Apparently, he'd been successful at making Regulus force me to try it on Snuffles. "Spavin! Do it or Severus is going to bore me to death. Severus, why is it so important to you anyways?" Reg sounded exasperated.

I butt in, "because he always has to be correct and wants Snuffles out of the dungeons and knows I'll crush the marauders if it's true and he loves seeing them suffer."

"Couldn't have explained it better myself" replied Severus.

"Get it inside your thick skull, assholes! I TRUST MY DOG!" I promptly left for the astronomy tower.

Xxx

"Spavin!" Oh thank Merlin! Finally! Some sane female company. With a sigh of relief, I smiled at Lily, knowing Severus won't try to bother me anytime soon.

"Hey, head girl"

"don't you head girl me! Where is Potter's dog? You can't honestly think you can hide him from me do you?" she said.

"His name is Snuffles" I replied smiling. "I'll just go get him from my dormitory" I was still in the dungeons and wondered if Lily had been waiting for me to come out all this time.

Like me, Lily was a dog person. By that I mean, she prefers dogs to cats, but is not as crazy as me.

Xxx

"Isn't he the cutest thing ever!" Lily watched Snuffles as he did his usual 'dog stuff' [oh you know, barking, being cute, giving puppy dog faces]

I snorted. "I know right? Severus has gone mad."

"What did Sev do?" she asked. A little detached, while talking about Severus.

I let out a small sarcastic laugh. "He has this crazy theory that Lupin is a werewolf, and the rest of his group turned into animagi so they can party every full moon"

Lily looked absolutely horrified. "How'd he know about Remus?"

It was my turn to be astonished. "Its true?...snuffles." I looked over at him, refusing to believe I'd been having one of the marauders in my dorm for the past 4 days.

"Well, I don't know about animagi but….."

"Lupin really is a werewolf?" I smiled and She nodded.

"I finally get to try my big-bad-wolf jokes!" I replied "I have to try 'reparifarge 'on snuffles, don't I?" Merlin, kill me.

"Yes. Try it here, not in front of all the Slytherins. And Remus is pretty touchy about that subject, you better not test him."

"He'll live." I stayed quiet after that. Watching Snuffles who was walking towards us to see why we were not laughing or talking.

"I know you find it wrong to check on Snuffles, Spavin. But you really don't want to have Pettigrew or Potter or Black sleeping on your bed for three more days."

"He doesn't sleep on my bed." And after I said it, I realized it. Snuffles never peed in front of me, he slept on my trunk, couldn't stand the site of Bella or Severus, didn't bark inside the dorm when Professor Slughorn was around and never, ever ruined the furniture. I stood up and pointed my wand at Snuffles who was a now, a few inches from m feet. He sort of froze.

"reparifarge"

Lily gasped at a stunned Sirius Black sitting on the ground in front of me. I felt a mixture of shock, anger, hurt and well, I can't really describe it. My dog-lover heart was shattered into pieces. I wanted an explanation and hoped this was just a bad dream. Well, it wasn't a dream, for sure, but you will never believe what his explanation was.

I scoffed and cast my nastiest Confringo charm on him, setting his hair on fire.

Sirius's POV.

Here's a list of reasons I should lock myself in the Gryffindor 7th year boys dorm and never ever ever see daylight again.

Number one, I've kissed, if not shagged half the pretty girl population of Hogwarts [well, I kissed Moony, Wormtail and Prongs once, okay twice but I was drunk] in hopes of mastering the art so I can make my first kiss/shag with Suadela perfect, not once it cross my mind that she'd think of me as a whore.

Number two, I didn't try to get chummy with her for 6 years and I regret that in my last year, because I feel like its now or never.

Number three, I believed Dorcas Meadow, and kissed her (grossly, I was nervous okay?) like a pervert and expected her to magically start liking me

Number four, thought it was a perfectly normal idea, to live with her for a week, as a Black dog.

Number five, after Suadela found out I was an animagus and had been living with her, without her knowing it was me, Instead of explaining to her, 'it was James's idea of getting me to know you' or just saying 'sorry', I woofed.

Yep, as I laid a few feet ahead of her in the ground, I said 'woof'. Hahahhahaha can you believe it? WOOF! Because I'm a dog, geddit? Haahahahaha WOOF! Ahahahhahahhahahaexcuse me whilst I go bang my head against a wall.

Oh wait, I can't. Why you ask? Because she burnt my hair and while I tried to put it out, I burnt the skin in my hand and I'm stuck in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey. Oh no, no, I don't walk with my hand (snorts) It's just that as Evans put off the fire and offered help, I started refusing and babbling about how I love Suadela, and she should forgive me because "love makes people do stupid things." Evans, being the hot head she is, cast the silencing spell on me, refusing to believe I loved her 'bestfriend' sorts. She saw the burns in my hand and when I refused to come to the hospital wing, she stunned me and 'Levicorpus'-ed me here. She forgot to use 'renervate' so, I can't move. Thus, I'm not in the dungeons, begging Suada for a chance to explain myself. I don't even know what I'd say to her, but having your body binded does not particularly help you think.

'Renervate' I heard a voice say. Oh Merlin! help me, I'd slay a dragon instead. Anything but this. It was Suadela. Her eyes were red, not with anger, but with tears. She walked towards me and sat down quietly.

"Suadela, I…"

"It's Spavin." She murmured.

"right. Spavin, I'm sorry, it was Jame—"

"It doesn't matter, Black."

"I—"

"Listen to me carefully Black." I could see a trace of anger and determination in her now. "I don't care if I hurt your precious ego, when I didn't kiss you back at detention. I don't want another prank war. Because you won okay? You got under my skin. I lose.

"you think that's what it was about?"

"Shut up, Black! I don't care. All I care about, is even-ing it out, and I'm going to even it out the Gryffindor way. I'd hold a grudge against you forever, but that's a disability of mine, so I can't. Until I settle this out however, I will send death glares to you and I'm going to kill James Bloody Potter."

There's the earnest, weird Suada I love. "so what are you going to do?" Oh, it was hard to keep a straight face when she was being so adorable.

"The quidditch cup, is mine this year." She sneered. Aaand there goes her adorable-ness.

I'd hate to see her disappointed when the Slytherins lose. Love only goes so far, and I'll have you know for sure, The quidditch cup has 'Gryffindor wins' written all over it.

"You wish, Spavin" I replied, flashing my best smile.

She gave me a sarcastic grin, said "stupefy" and kicked me off the bed.

"By the way, Lupin's secret s safe with me. I'd never get as low as… I don't know, YOU"

I couldn't even watch her go, as I was lying on the cold floor, against my stomach (and face). It does not feel very cozy.

**A.N: Suadela's being dramatic, I know, but you know how much having a dog meant to her right? So, yeah. Poor Sirius, I'd hug him (well, a lot more that that actually) but sadly, I'm not very fortunate. I love love love Siriudela in this:3**

**REVIEW PLEASE**** it really makes me want to write more.**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets and the match

**A.N: OH HAY! I love how Suada names her team mates**

**Chapter 8: Secret societies and the match**

"I'm not doing this anymore, Spavin!" The quidditch match was tomorrow and Avery was being a whiny little bitch.

I shouted at him. "get up here right now!" He started to walk away and I shot downwards and got off my broom.

"It's the last day of practice you idiot!" I gritted through my teeth.

"you can practice all you want Spavin! I'm hungry." He replied.

I could hear mutters of approval from the rest of the team and I shot them a look of disbelief. Reg reached us and tried to reason. "really Spavin, we need our rest. You wouldn't want any of us to fall asleep in our brooms tomorrow, do you?"

He was being really careful. I'll have to admit, every one took special care of what came out of their mouth during quidditch practices because I tended to be…umm… snappy. Okay, okay, I was a total Nazi. Don't blame me, you try telling Slytherins what to do! And anyway, I had that revenge to take care of. I had to crush Sirius Black and his pathetic, but strong, quidditch team.

"Fine, Its 12:00 am, I need you all here in 2 hours sharp!" I could really use breakfast too, and a little rest couldn't hurt.

They all groaned. Reg inclusive, Some co-captain he is. "Don't fret, One match of shirts and skins, Usual team, The faster the seeker catches the Snitch, the faster you leave."

Reg and Avery huffed. Aver y was our reserve seeker, and though I prayed to Merlin every night that we wouldn't have to use him in the real game, I had him, and all the other reserves, practice just as much as the official team.

They all diffused really fast to make use/waste of their precious time. Reg and I went over to the stands where Cissy was. "Did they get really good or am I in a dream?"

"They did get better." I laughed "how could they not? I'm training them."

"Don't flatter yourself, Suadela." Reg said.

"shut up, Love handle" I smirked. He blushed a deep red. When I get all 'passionate' about quidditch, bothering to remember every body's name seems a waste. I'd taken to naming each of the players in shirts according to their jersey number and the ones in skins with easily noticeable traits. For instance Reg was 'love handle' because he had a gorgeous love handle, Rod was 'hot bod', Talkalot was 'sun tan', Macnair (douchebag) was 'fake tan', Flint was 'distinct abs', Vanity was 'sports bra' and I was 'curvy pervy' . No, I did not name myself 'curvy pervy' . The team named me because apparently, they found my exquisite talent in nomenclature 'perverted'.

Xxx

We'd just finished with practice and I was in the locker rooms sitting quietly thinking of the perfect insults for Sirius Black in tomorrows' match when Marlene McKinnon walked in. "What are you doing in the Slytherin locker rooms?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Spavin. The Ravenclaw-Slytherin match is in May and I'm not here to spy on you." She replied.

"well?" I waited for her answer.

"Not here, It's sort of a secret."

"Since when do you know me enough to share secrets with me?"

"It's not my secret, Dumbledore needs to see you." She headed towards the door and I followed. If Dumbledore wanted me, it must be important.

He couldn't be expelling me, I hadn't done much rule-breaking in the past two weeks, all my grades were up and I really hoped it wasn't to ask me if I was a deatheater. Well, If Reg and Severus had got themselves into trouble, I doubt I could be of any help.

When we reached the entrance to his office however, I knew it wasn't just about me. Lily, Dodge, Lupin, Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Vance, Meadowes, Macdonald, Jones and every other 'good' student imaginable were crowded together and talking in hushed voices that stopped as soon as they noticed me. Trust me, It would take an idiot not to notice that I was the only Slytherin there. "What? You're gonna beat up a Slytherin?" I snapped at them.

Xxx

"I believe you all are wondering why I have spontaneously called you all here." Dumbledore looked at us, his blue eyes sparkling from beneath his half-moon spectacles. I could almost feel power off him. No, really.

I was at the furthest left corner of the 'group' trying to hide myself in case he'd called me for some detention and asked me to leave.

"Forgive me for wanting to include you all in something this serious.." Black coughed. "ahh. Mr. Black, the irony" Dumbledore smiled. "however, I must confirm this at once, do you all believe in equality and harmony among all blood statuses?"

There were enthusiastic nods and I and Black were the only ones that said "of course" in unison. I glared at him and he smirked is crooked grin.

Dumbledore was thoughtful for a while. "I should assume that you are well aware of Lord Voldemort and his followers' not-so-subtle ways of showing power ?" Most of them shuddered at the sound of his name. I couldn't help myself. I snorted. Every eye in the room fell to me with the look of scorn and disapproval. "I'm sorry professor but describing Voldemort's crazed pureblood madness as 'not-so-subtle' is….under exaggeration." He chuckled. "That is true, Miss Spavin and that is also why I want you all to join The Order."

"What's The order?...err Professor?" Potter asked.

"The Order of Phoenix, Mr. Potter is a secret organization." When nobody spoke, he continued. "Sources tell me, the Ministry has been infiltrated. We cannot watch anymore innocents die and get tortured. The Order of Phoenix helps Muggleborns and tries to keep them safe and provide them with food and such when they are in hiding and trained Aurors of the order, try and stop the Death eaters from causing big havocs and massacres. As I said before, this is a secret group and if Voldemort's followers find out your identity, your loved ones will be in danger."

"We'll join it, Professor." Black stated looking very determined.

"That is the reason I have assembled you here today, Mr. Black. Of course, I cannot send raw talent such as yourselves for combat. You will pursue whatever career you wish to perceive but I must request that your loyalties lie to the order."

I finally spoke up, figuring keeping things from a secret society wouldn't be a good idea. "Professor, I know you called us all here because you really trust us but if you ever have doubts on me….errr.. because of ….. the company I keep, you don't have to think twice before you obliviate me."

"But Suadela! We know you'd never do that!" Awww, Black you're making me blush but… "its Spavin."

"Really Spavin, you're the last person we think would go over to the dark side." I laughed at how genuine Lily sounded.

"Don't be so sure, Lil'" I winked.

"Stop that Spavin, just for once" I stared at Black, clearly missing the point. What did I do wrong? He continued. "Just, don't joke about things like that."

A flash of hurt crossed his face. I tried to come up with some snarky retort to lighten the mood but ended up saying "Sorry." Stupid Black! Why did he have to look like a puppy I had just kicked? Well, yeah his family is fucked up and Reg gets mad when I joke about getting a dark-mark for the fun of it but sheeeshhh! What's up with the Black brothers being so….yeaaaah, since their parents are crazy murderers and are constantly trying to recruit more dark wizards, it's pretty legitimate. Oh well, "All jokes aside Professor, I still stand by what I just said."

"Your concern and commitment itself shows that you will not betray us, Miss Spavin." Dumbledore had a look of praise and amusement in his face. "Thank you, Professor."

This time he spoke to us as a whole, "If you are willing to join, you may stop by my office anytime you want, to write your names. The password is 'acid pops'. And oh yes, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans, stay back if you will."

Xxx

"Spavin!" I'd been on my way to the dungeons when the voice of Remus Lupin stopped me.

"Yes?" I'd been thinking about what Dumbledore just said. I really wanted to join the order, you know, help people and fight dark wizards and such but I just couldn't risk my friends finding out about this.

"ummm….i'd been meaning to ask you… are you….afraid of me?"

I laughed. "I'm not scared of anything, Lupin."

"I mean because of my….err…condition."

"Oh that? No…It's not like you want it to happen. Anyway you're too nice to be evil."

"Thanks" He smiled at me. "You too."

"what?"

"You're too nice to be evil. Sure' you're sarcastic, inappropriate and create trouble but I can tell you'll never slip our secret."

Sarcastic, inappropriate and create trouble? Just because its true doesn't mean he has to say it. "Gee, thanks Lupin" I said sarcastically.

He laughed a genuine laugh. "So can I assume my secret is safe with you?"

"Yeah, wouldn't want the big bad wolf to pounce at me" I winked.

A tinge of pink coloured his cheeks.

"See you around, Lupin."

Xxx

Sirius's PoV.

"Big bad wolf huh, Moony?" I teased Moony.

"Shut up, Padfoot. You're just jealous. And were you stalking her again?"

"Hey, what if she was attacked by the people Dumbledore just called? I swear, Dedalus Diggle was eyeing her oddly."

Remus gave me his I-swear-if –you-were-any-more-creepy-I'd-take-you-to-st mungo's look and said, "Lets go find Peter."

xxX

it was 11:00 pm and James returned walked in to the common-room. I was about to ask him what he was called for but he…" What do you think you're doing?"

"watching Moony and Wormy do homework" I replied.

"Do you have any idea what I'll do if my Beater falls asleep in his broom tomorrow?"

"but…"

"No but's mister! Off to bed!"

I walked up to the dorm with James defeated, muttering "I swear you're truning into Evans."

xxX

"I'm going to crush you into dust! Black!" Can I just take a moment to say how endearing it is to hear Suada, Trash-talk?

"I'm falling to pieces!" I sang. Spending 4 days with her had made me open up around her. No, 4 days as a dog doesn't make a difference, it was still me, wasn't it?

"You sing like you play quidditch!" Suadela threw the quaffle to Talkalot but I swinged my bat at it, passing it to Dorcas.

I leaned forward, and as I flew beside her and said, "I must be a bloody brilliant singer then." I even winked. Oh yeaah! Sirius Black is not shy around Suadela anymore! I can flirt and talk like talk to my friends. Accomplishment, I know!

Dorcas missed the score, it was a good try, but the Snakes had been practicing. We were at 40 points each. Prongs scored two more for us and Suadela was trash-talking a lot now. I guess she was intimidated.

Slytherin was in possession,Vanity was about to score, but I hit the bludger towards her, and she nearly fell off her broom, losing the quaffle. Suadela caught the quaffle and shouted, "Get a grip, Sports bra!" before she scored for Slytherin. I sniggered. I'd seen enough of her practice sessions to know all their nicknames. NO, I WASN'T SPYING ON THEIR TECHNIQUES.

"Longbottom! Focus on the game!" James snapped at Frank. Yeah, Prongs and Suada where complete psychopaths when it came to quidditch.

Suada was a few feet below me and Lestrange and Macnair, the slytherin beaters had Dowell, our other Beater covered.

James was tackling Talkalot for the quaffle when Suadela shouted to Reg, "The snitch! Love handle!" Reg shot upwards and Alice, our seeker followed. "Lestrange sent a bludger flying at her and that gave Reg even more of a head start. When the blugder returned, I hit it with all my force, towards Reg, hoping, he'd fall off his broom and Alice would get the snitch.

I stared in horror as Suada leaned forward and took the bludger herself, falling towards the ground, her broom was nowhere to be seen.

A chorus of yays' and boos' filled my ears and I knew, Slytherin had won. I landed beside Suadela, who was lying on the ground before she was crowded by Slytherins. I carried her and started walking towards the hospital wing, not caring that James was telling me to wait.

"Let her go, Black. We'll take her." Avery said. I noticed the whole slytherin team had caught up to me by then.

"Can't you see she's hurt?" I growled at him.

Reg interrupted us stiffly, "I'll get her to the hospital wing, Sirius."

He took her from my arms and left me staring until they were out of sight. Pete, Remus and James were standing beside me. I looked at them, "Snakes really do look out for each other, huh."

James laughed and Moony and Pete stared at him in horror.

I smirked, "so you're not mad then?"

He scoffed, "about the match? Come on mate, You're in love. How can I be mad at that?"

I stayed quiet. Stupid, Stupid. The all mock gasped. Uggg. "Is that a blush, Padfoot?" Remus smirked at me. What was the world playing at? Remus Lupin, teasing Sirius Black?

"Shut up, you bastards" They burst into laughter and I groaned. I did not blush, okay? Siriusly.

**A.N: This was more of a plot-oriented chapter. Hope you liked it. And I couldn't quidditch as well as I wanted to but forgive my ammature writing. Suadela is a chaser and Sirius is a Beater, if you hadn't already figured that out. I'll try to update faster. We still have a long way to go.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE. Makes me want to update faster. ;) and o yea, Merry Christmas loves! I tried to update this story on 25****th ****but I just couldn't write, sorry. And Happy New year! (because, I doubt I'll be able to update it on New'w years day) **

**I love you all**


	10. Chapter 9: strange places & stranger men

**A.N: This is what happens when you have to spend New year's eve at home. Alone. I figured as I cannot go dancing, I should let these guys have some fun.**

Chapter 9: Of strange places and stranger men

Suadela's PoV.

"WE WON! YOU'RE THE BEST REG!"

The whole quidditch team and Cissy nearly jumped out of their seats. "You are way too happy for someone who just got hit by a bludger and fell from over a 100 feet, breaking 8 different bones." said Reg a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, whining about it isn't going to make anything better is it?" 8 bones? That explains the annoying pain in my body. "And I broke my record of 5 bones at a time" I smirked. "Also, I bet Black and Potter are crying themselves to sleep right now."

"your boyfriend must be celebrating your victory, Spavin." Talkalot sniggered.

Madame Pomfrey came in and let the crowd out, leaving only Cissy and Reg for my company. She had a bottle of what I knew for sure, to be skele-grow. "I see you're awake, Miss Spavin" I grinned. "Yeah"

She poured me some of the nasty potion and said. "You can take this and go to dinner in an hour." She said.

Wait, Dinner? "how long have I been out?" I asked.

"8 hours."

My eyes widened, "That has to be another record!"

"Miss Spavin! I will not have you in my hospital wing for the sake of making records."

Reg laughed and Cissy snorted. After a disapproving look in my direction, the bad tempered woman let us alone.

I smirked at them, "So tell me about the look on Black's face after you caught the snitch."

I tell you, not even Salazar Slytherin himself could have prepared me for what Cissy said.

"I think he has a crush on you."

"Very very funny, Cissy." I laughed.

"Really, Spavin. He shot towards you before you even crashed on the ground and started carrying you towards the hospital wing."

wooah woaah woaaah "He brought me here?"

"No I did, before he almost hexed Avery for telling him to let you down." Said Reg.

"How cute, guys. Stop messing around."

Xxx

Did I tell you Slytherins are assholes? THEY ARE. Well, Severus is. The stupid git convinced everyone to not let me join the victory party because apparently, I wasn't okay enough for Firewhiskey. fuck-heads. Ofcourse every one would be like "Yeah, sure. She's a blood traitor anyway." Regulus of course, could not 'not-attend' the party being the star-seeker that he is. Bellatrix the bitch didn't allow Cissy to be with me playing the 'I'm your big sister card.'

So, here I am, kicked out of my own common-room which was busy with people celebrating the quidditch victory. Who cares if the team captain is silently sitting in the Astronomy tower? There's more important things like alcohol and most probably shirtless quidditch players inside. Nobody cares about blood traitors. Especially Slytherin Bloodtraitors. Why you ask? Because Slytherins are scary. And Bloodtraitors are 'filth'. Sooooo, your housemates don't like you and the other houses won't come near you. Well, Gryffindors will but I really wasn't in the mood for The Black whore's flirting.

Yes, you heard it correctly. After I found out he was an animagi, he'd been trying to say sorry and become Bff's with me. When that didn't work, he proceeded to wink at me when I was shooting daggers with my eyes at him. If I threatened to kill him, he'd say something suggestive and smartass. I mean come on! That's my job. Being suggestive and smart ass, I mean.

At least the pain in my body is gone. That's something I should be thankful for right? *sigh

I bet the party would go on till 2 or 3 am and it was only 9o'clock right now. Hmmm….. LILY! She'd save me.

Xxx

"Come on Lil' you promised we'd sneak out next month!" I begged her.

"Can't we just study in the library?"

I scoffed. "Knowing the evil snakes are partying in the dungeons? Me thinks not."

She sighed. "Okay, but under one condition." A smirked played upon her lips.

"Name it" I didn't like where this was going.

"We dress up and YOU CONVINCE POTTER TO COME ALONG!"

I laughed. Lily Evans, you bad girl, you. "Sexual frustration?"

She laughed. "That and Alice is always busy with Frank and Mary is always studying for Newts."

I grinned, "Will I get to see some hot Potter-Evans action today then?"

"Hopefully" She smirked.

Oh sweet Merlin, what had happened to my innocent Wiwi? "You slut!" I mock gasped.

"oh, Shut it." She blushed. Ahh, that's more like it.

Xxx

When your friend is supposedly the goody goody head girl, you can get into the Gryffindor common room without Polyjuice potion or disillusionment charms. No kidding, I went straight past the Fat woman's portrait and into a huge and cozy-looking room that had too much Red and Gold for my liking.

I bet all the Gryffindor were mourning, since only a few people seemed to be in the common room. Merlin! The look they were giving me, if looks could kill I'd drop dead right now. "He's in the 7th year boys dorm." Lily said to me.

"You won't be coming?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Of course not!" she replied haughtily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll go pick out dresses"

"Nothing pink or ugly." I warned her.

"I've got just the thing." Lily showed me to Potter's dorm and went away."

I didn't think twice before knocking the door forcefully. "Come in'" I vaguely placed the voice to be Pettigrew's.

"Hey there Potter!" I burst into the dorm.

Black yelped and made a failed attempt to straighten his hair with his hand. Shame, I thought. Messy hair is sexy. Not Potter-messy. It looked like a birds nest. Black-Messy. The kind that gives people that slightly unkempt look. But stupid Black brothers always liked to be perfect, they needed clean clothes and silk boxers and smooth straight hair, thank you very much. No, I've not seen Sirius Black's boxers but I bet you ten galleons they are red silk with gold lions on them. Heh, nooooo Regulus doesn't have Green silk ones with silver snakes. He has pink ones with neon yellow pygmy-puffs. *snort.

"What're you doing here?" Potter asked genuinely surprise.

"no, Potter. The question is what are YOU doing here?" I replied.

"Well, this is my dormitory, if you haven't noticed."

"uggh, don't be wise-ass Potter! Let's go out!"

"You're asking him out?" Black looked horrified.

"Noo silly! James, Lily and I have a night out today!" Maybe if I pretend it was pre-planned, Potter will agree. I wanted to get w.a.s.t.e.d today. Don't ask why. I just want to.

"You're sneaking out?" Lupin frowned.

"oh don't be a party pooper, Lupin. Don't you think it's about damn time Lily and James got together?" Slipping into first name basis can tumble a lot of social barriers, you see.

"why are you going then?" Pettigrew asked.

"Because I wanna see Lily and 'James' make out." James snorted. "Like that's ever gonna happen."

"Come on James! I NEED to get wasted today. Push your luck just this once" If the marauders think they're the only ones who have the puppy dog eyes perfected, they're wrong.

"Can Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail come?" He asked.

"Well, Lily said nothing against that."

Black gave Lupin and Pettigrew a weird look. "I have a lot of umm…. homework" stammered Pettigrew.

Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, "I'll keep Wormtail company."

Who said I can't be inappropriate with gryffindors? They are my fellow bloodtraitors right? "Why can't Black stay? I'm a sensual drunk and I'd rather snog the big bad wolf than the wet dog." I smirked.

Black huffed and Lupin said, "see? Inappropriate!"

"Honey, asking you to fuck me right away is inappropriate." I winked at him. If you haven't tried it yet, you must do it now! Making Remus Lupin uncomfortable is one of the most fun things in life. He blushed like a tomato. Can tomatoes blush? I dunno but they are red. "Get dressed James, Black. I think it's safe to assume you've never partied with a Slytherin before?"

Black was staring at Lupin when he replied, "Never ever."

This is going to be the best night! Stupid Severus. Thinks he can kick the team captain out of the victory party. His face will be worth watching when I tell him I went dancing with Potter and Black.

Xxx

Sirius's PoV

Kicking their own captain out of a victory party? That Snivelly is inhuman I tell you. I knew all that zen-master shit Moony gave me and pro-OH SWEET MORGANA.

My eyes met a gorgeous pair of stiletto clad long legs, Merlin, did those exotic tan legs ever end? The distinct curve of hips and a tiny waist came into view. I gulped as my eyes traveled upwards to find one of the most beautiful creations of nature. Yeah, that's right, boobs. I don't even blame the hormones of a teenage boy such as myself, anybody, yes anybody, even straight girls would want to pounce at mounds of flesh that teasingly showed off their delicate curves even more, with that elaborately cut sweetheart neckline. Even her collarbones were sexy without looking too skinny.

"Oh stop drooling, Black! You've seen me in less" a voice snapped.

"grglegwah" I let out a breath. Sounds like these had never escaped my mouth. James slapped my back and I came into consciousness. He laughed at me and raised his eyebrows. I think. I was busy drooling remember?

You know how some people go on about endangering honor when girls wear skimpy clothes? That may be hippogriff crap but believe me when I tell you, when Suadela Alexxiana Malfoy Spavin wears such clothes, she endangers the whole damn world. Suadela incarnate, for sure.

Getting drunk would probably be a bad idea for me. I needed all the self control I can get. I hope Suadela is one of those people who can't stop puking after 2 glasses of Firewhiskey. I guess that would motivate me to keep my hands to myself. I guess.

"Didn't know you snuck out of Hogwarts, Lily." James grinned. I think Lily's been secretly in love with him for some time now. Lucky bastard.

Suadela snorted. "You should have seen her last Christmas; we were one drunken stupor away from getting married."

Evans and James scowled at her.

xxX

I had not spoken a single word in the time Suadela dragged us into Hogsmeade through the cellar at Honeydukes. No flirting, no smartass comments about the badass headgirl and no begging James to name his and Evans's first born after me. BUT, I had been able to notice Suada's dress was off-white in color with silvery rhinestones on the hemlines, and ahemm…take my eyes away from her womanish gifts to her face to see her hair had been straightened and pulled black, not into a bun, but a sleek ponytail. Oh yeah, James was a lucky bloke too. Evans was pretty.

We were outside a club we'd never been to. When I finally managed to utter few words without looking like an idiot, "why can't we go to 'Phoenix beats'?"

"Because you children are going to party with the big kids!" she replied.

" 'The blue hippogriff' is as fun as it gets!" Evans squealed.

"you've been here?" James asked surprised.

"It's the safest place for girls"

"wait…why?"

Suadela pulled me and Prongs inside, revealing a pretty great place, except, it was filled with males. "IT'S A GAY CLUB!"

James and I looked at each other, what had I ever done to get into this mess? Suadela laughed, and disappeared into a crowd of men that were looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

Please tell me a weird guy isn't trying to butt rape me. I couldn't see James and Evans and I had wandered to the middle of nowhere, looking very sexual, utterly alone and incredibly horrified.

A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Gryffindor bravery only went so far. "Can I get you a drink?"I was facing a blonde guy with blue eyes who looked like Brad. Don't ask me who Brad is cause' I honestly don't know. He just looked like his name should be Brad, you know, a guy who looks like he belongs to a beach. Surfing and being a life guard.

I tensed up and considered telling him I'm a straight guy lost in a gay club when I felt a much smaller, feminine hand reach my chest, sending electricity through my shirt. "Sorry, good man, but he's taken." Suadela had somehow slipped into my arms and placed a gentle kiss in a soft spot on my neck. Her hands were still in my chest and it was taking me everything not to sit down on the floor and try to remember my name.

The guy went away but with her so close to me, I could not relax. "You're welcome Black" she laughed and pulled away.

"Here" she said, handing me a glass of firewhiskey "you could use one, or eight."

"Thanks", I breathed.

"Are you scared?" a smirk played upon her lips.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Are you horny?"

No. of course not. The girl I've been in love with since first year kissed my neck, whilst showing off just the right amount of cleavage and exotic legs. No sir, not horny at all. I refused to answer that I took a drink from my glass.

"Are you gay? If you are, sorry about the Buffblondie" I scowled.

"I'm too straight to be gay." I replied. He wasn't even good looking.

She laughed her beautiful laugh, "I'll tell you what, get me a drink and I'll keep you safe from your fan-boys, tonight.

Oh Suada, how could I ever refuse something as wonderful as that? "You're not mad at me anymore then?"

"well, I got my revenge. You lost today's match didn't you?"

Today was a really long day. "The finals is still ours." Like I said before, love only goes so far. "How are you by the way?" I hit her with the bludger, so I know it must have hurt.

"seeing as to how I'm in a club all dressed up and plan to dance till I drop keeping myself in danger of having to be carried back to school by you or Potter, I'd say I'm dandy."

"Haven't you told any of your 'friends' you're here?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" she said in disbelief, standing up, "Now, how about that drink and I'll make sure I dance with you like you're straight."

She pulled me by the sleeve and dragged me ignoring my claims of 'actually being straight'

xxX

I bet Evans would murder me if I tried to do less than civil things to her friend. I was thinking it, sure, but I wouldn't try anything with her.

Life is weird you know, Suadela calls a prank war, I turn into a dog and stay with her for 4 days, she glares at me oh-so-seductively for weeks, I hit her with a bludger, she wins the Quidditch match and BAM! I'm here dancing with her while trying to maintain a safe distance.

I snapped back into reality as some guy pinched my bum and I nearly yelped. Sudaela chuckled.

"I thought you said you'd keep me safe from my fan-boys?" I asked her

"Well, I would but since you are trying to stay as far as possible from me, I can't 'protect' you." She air quoted.

"I am not!"

"face it, Black. You're scared of me."

"keep telling yourself that" I snorted.

"Gryffindor chivalry. I never thought I'd get a taste of that."

"What else would you like to taste?" well, just because I'm afraid to touch her doesn't mean I can't be suggestive.

"Not that." She pointed towards what looked like to guys snogging each other.

After a few minutes, a guy 'accidentally' grabbed my…..crotch. I wanted to want to get out of this place, but that meant I couldn't be with Suadela. That doesn't necessarily mean I can't punch the guy.

xxX

"You're worse than Reg!"

"am I really?" I smirked.

"yes! Reg gets into fights too but when he punches someone, said someone never crashes with a number of other men, knocking down a dozen bottles of fire whiskey and some very nice looking goblets."

"well, I'm stronger than him then."

"and dumber, because Reg has never gotten me kicked out of a club before."

"so you admit I'm stronger then?" She scowled at me.

"Spahvin! You were rigdee! Stayuion at school is booringgg!" It was Lily, except happier and more fun looking.

"Potter! What have you done to my little Wiwi?" Suadela scolded James.

"nuthin! James es brilliaannt, Spahvin! He'ss funny andd brave aand funn aandd soooh sexxeh!"

Prongs looked like Christmas had arrived a month early. I'm telling you people; Lily's drunk confessions did great things for his ego. Which is not good, considering James's ego is H.U.G.E. **(A.N: look who's talking?)**

"Yeah, that's it, Lil' we have to go back now, its 2 am." Suada said.

Lily threw her arms around her. Hmmph. "Yu're boobs aree squishhyy!" she squealed. James and I looked at each other uncomfortably.

Suada smirked, "what? You expect them to be firm?"

Thank you, now my urge to feel her up for purely 'experimental' purposes is justified.

"Spaahvin, I dun wanna go bak! I'll staye here wid James." Lily pleaded.

"Lily Evans, you're head girl!" James cut in.

"nd yuu're head boye!" She was waaaay too high for her own good.

"Lily, you have to get back to your dorm. You don't want detentions do you?" I asked

She gulped. "Spahhvin, I dun wantt a detegntion but I caaant go back to the dorm! Mary will kill me! I cannt go drunkh!" She was close to tears now, "what shuld I doo?"

Suada hugged her again. I should have gotten drunk and cried too. Hmmph.

"You know I'd never let my goody two shoes get into trouble don't you?" she smiled affectionately "You can stay with me Lil', in the room of requirement."

"The room of what?" I asked. We knew Hogwarts inside and out but I'd never heard of a 'room of requirement'

"you don't need to know." She smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take lil' back right now, and you guys can come after a few minutes."

"byeeh Serious!" Lily hugged me. Wow, that has to be a first. I hugged her back to find James scowling at me. "bye Lily"

"I'll seeh yu later, James." Lily smiled without hugging him. James was about to say something but Lily pecked him, right on the lips. Suada laughed at James's frozen figure, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Come on Lil'" she pulled her away.

"G'dnight Potter! Try not to die of pleasure" she laughed.

She took a few steps towards honeydukes and turned back, "And Black, you're not as bad as I thought. See you around"

A stupid grin identical to James's crept up on my lips.

**A.N: Hard to believe Lily Evans was sexually frustrated and kissed James? I should remind you that Hermione Granger pounced on Ron Weasley in the middle of a war. Since they both are 17 year old good girls, this shouldn't really be very surprising :P **

**I love to torture Sirius. Heh heh. This chapter was fun to write!**

**REVIEW PLEASEE! I shall update faster, if you do ;)**


End file.
